Question: Calculate: $(243)^{\frac35}$
Solution: We start by finding the prime factorization of 243.  We find $243 = 3^5$, so we have $(243)^{\frac35} = (3^5)^{\frac35} = 3^{5\cdot \frac{3}{5}} = 3^3 = \boxed{27}$.